


After the Road

by epkitty



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Hakkai after the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tarot card 20, Judgement. I haven't seen this series to the end, so I'm making the assumption here that they succeed in their quest and return home alive and well. At least for this story. :)

After so many years of neglect, Gojyo's little house seemed more like a derelict ruin than a home. Hakkai pulled off the vines that trapped the door and Gojyo peered unhappily through the layers of grime on the window, peering half-heartedly inside.

"Well," Hakkai said with his customary smile, "looks like the adventure isn't over after all."

"This," Gojyo said, pointing fearfully at the house, "is not an adventure. This is torture."

"That's dramatic," Hakkai said, trying his key in the lock. "Look, it's not even rusty." The door creaked open and Hakkai took a step inside. He coughed uproariously.

"Doncha think it would make a better bonfire than a house?" Gojyo called in after him. " _I'm_ not going in there!"

"Of course you are," Hakkai said, his voice dust-raw.

"Not."

Hakkai emerged back into the light of day. "Well, it's not pretty," he admitted.

Gojyo humphed and frowned, kicking a loose stone in idle frustration. "Just wanted to be able to come home."

"You have. We all have, which is more than I can say I expected."

Goyjo sighed and kicked once more at the ground in idle frustration. "I'm not… ready for this kind of work."

"Well then," Hakkai said with a smile, hefting his bag once more, "Let's head into town, have some lunch. This can wait. We don't exactly have any pressing matters."

Goyjo stilled suddenly, his hands jammed in his pockets, wide red eyes staring at the ground. "We?"

"Oh," Hakkai stepped back as though he'd been dealt a physical blow. "I thought…you..."

"I do," Gojyo said, "I want you… to help. Only I thought you'd… move on, maybe? To something else."

Hakkai dropped his bag to the ground again and took two steps forward. "What else is there for me?"

"Heh," Gojyo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture as his eyes scrunched up in a grin. "Well, it ain't home-sweet-home," he said, waving at the house.

"Goyjo. You're… Shall we get to work then?"

"Oh. Sure. But you were about to say something just now."

"Was I?" Hakkai asked, already turning away.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna call you on it this time," Gojyo said easily. "Sure I let it go on the road, when there were other things going on. Not this time. Not ever again, starting now. What were you going to say, Hakkai?"

Hunching in on himself with head bowed, Hakkai folded one arm across his chest to clutch the opposing elbow. He bowed his head, hiding handsome features behind silver-brown hair. "Gojyo." He heaved a deep and painful sigh. "You're the most important person in my life. I don't want to leave you."

"Well, jeez, you don't have to. Man, the last thing I wanna do is kick you out. I _want_ you to stay." Goyjo spun on his heel and kicked the ground again. "Damn. I can sweet-talk a chick all right but when it comes to this real stuff, I kinda suck. You know that. Please stay, Hakkai, help me clean up the house."

"You know I will."

"And after that… stay after that, too."

"I'd like to."

For now it was easier to speak without looking. "But?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't want to mess things up for you."

"Like what?" Gojyo asked, looking around at the forest. "My incurable reputation as a ladies' man? My so fine and admirable life?"

"I'm not exactly good luck."

"Well, like you said, we all made it back in one piece-- _Oh_ , I see." Gojyo spun back around to examine Hakkai's hidden profile. "You still feel guilty."

Hakkai offered no answer.

"Well, here's a shock, Hakkai. That's never gonna go away, no matter what the priests or anyone else tell you, and you _know_ that. But dammit, what's done is done. You can mourn and repent and try to make up for it, and I'll help you. But you can't undo it. And I know that, too. And I understand it. So-- Aw shit, man, are you crying?"

Hakkai hid his face in his hands as he seemed to sink inexorably down to the ground.

Gojyo pussyfooted around just long enough to roll his eyes before he went to Hakkai's side, throwing an arm around him and gently letting them fall down to the dirt together.

"Did I say something stupid?" Gojyo finally asked.

Hakkai shook his head violently. "No," he murmured through his tears, "you said everything right."

"Well shit, then what's the problem?"

Relinquishing the last of his facade, Hakkai flung his arms around Gojyo and tucked his wet face alongside the half-demon's neck, crying all the tears he hadn't allowed himself for all those years.

"You really need to forgive yourself," Gojyo whispered, petting the long, bony spine, letting Hakkai cry, even if it was a little scary in more ways than one.

"I don't know how..."

"Then we'll start simple. I forgive you. See? S'easy as lickin' butter off a knife."

They just sat there holding each other until Hakkai regained something that could pass for composure.

The once-human demon carefully rested his head on Gojyo's sharp shoulder. His words were quiet, the words of someone in need of a long rest. "I know there's work to do. But, can we stay like this for a bit longer?"

"Long as you want, Hakkai. Anything you want."

= = = = =

The End


End file.
